epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheScottBird/Marshall Mathers vs Slim Shady
So, if you read my last joke battle, then you probably think this one will be total sh*t too. Well, it isn't. I'm actually trying to make this one good, if it is any good at all. I know ERBP already made this battle, but this is my take on it. Cast *Bart Baker as Marshall Mathers *George Watsky as Slim Shady *Mary Gutfleisch as Kim Scott (cameo) *Nice Peter as Ken Kaniff (cameo) Battle Slim Shady I'm the whole reason Eminem even became a sensation So there's no fucking reason that this Asshole should be hatin' Don't worry little soldier, I'll dry up your teardrops Yeah, those ones that you produce after your career flops When I'm Gone, the world will forget who Marshall is You're the one who created me, you're the one who started this Rap God? Ha, more like rap fraud If it wasn't for Dre, you'd be nothing at all You thought you could release an album as a kid and make it Infinite? Looks like you had to Relapse and Recover, and face the front of it Remember your first mainstream album? Yeah, my name was in the title You only rap so good because Slim Shady's your idol Marshall Mathers Man, you make me wanna Puke, so Fack you too And don't bring up Relapse and Recovery, I was going through a hard time dude Don't call me a coward just 'cause you're a homicidal cannibal Fucking my wife in the pussy and then guttin' her like Hannibal I might just have to seal you away forever to protect my daughter Or maybe we could throw down in a hand-to-hand slaughter Either way, you're the Bad Guy, you killed my number-one fan There's no Rhyme or Reason as to why you're good or bad Yeah, man, you're shit 'cause I created you on the toilet I just put you on the tracks when I need to release some anger that's boilin' You sound like Eric Cartman, the way you whine and complain like a bitch Fuck you, Shady, I'd rather make a collaboration with Ken Kaniff Slim Shady I'm Cleanin' Out My Closet and I'm burning all the trash And what's in that trash? You, your mom, your brother, daughter, and dad A whole family of trailer trash, and don't you try to deny it Marshall Mathers the rapper is dead and now I'm in this booth cryin' It's true you brought life to me and that's why I respect you But you made me fucking crazy, Marsh, why couldn't you make me Mellow? Now I got No Love for this wannabe bitch 'cause Without Me You'd never have a motherfucking multi-platinum-selling CD Marshall Mathers Don't fuck with me Slim, or I'll fucking Kill You again It's true I made you a crackhead, but your arguments I will not defend You're a perverted, dumb blonde facade of a persona I'm writing disses and chomping down on haters like a piranha! It's just the Way I Am, Shady, I'm sorry if you think bad of me But I'm also crying in this booth 'cause you're telling me my son hates me? I created you with no rubber and I didn't cum in no one, no shame But the only reason I'm still stronger today is because we are the same...bitch! Who won? Marshall Mathers Slim Shady Who's next? Dr. Dre & Eminem vs Dr. Frankenstein & Frankenstein's monster Finn & Jake vs Mordecai & Rigby The Griffins vs The Simpsons Seth MacFarlane vs Jim Henson Sonic.exe vs Freddy Fazbear Obama vs Fuck Her Right in the Pussy Fred Category:Blog posts